Traditionally, as a printing device, a device which has a cartridge holder accommodating a tape cartridge, and a printing mechanism with a thermal head, is known (see JP-A-2013-75500). In the tape cartridge used in such a printing device, a thermosensitive tape is accommodated in a winding state as a print target medium and this thermosensitive tape is made up of a film with a thermosensitive layer, an adhesive layer, and a release paper stacked on each other. Meanwhile, the printing mechanism drives the thermal head to perform printing on the thermosensitive tape by a thermal method, while drawing out the thermosensitive tape from the tape cartridge. That is, each heat generating element in the thermal head is selective driven to generate heat so as to cause the thermosensitive layer of the thermosensitive tape to develop a color, thus printing dot pattern data.